How Little You Know
by Half Past Crazy
Summary: Depression can lead to one's undoing. Look out for blood, a sad story and character death.


Saturn Imp: I'm writing again. Whoop-dee-doo.  
  
Ryou: What's with you? You're usually hyper and willing to torture us.  
  
Jitari: She's being annoyed to death at school so she's a little depressed. I had to take over and give someone a death warning. Works every time.  
  
Saturn: I've decided to write a depressing story about Marik ending with a character death. DUBS MUST DIE!!! THEY ARE EVIL JUST LIKE COURSE WORK AND CERTAIN TEACHERS OF MINE!!  
  
Ryou: -_-;; I better do the disclaimer. Sati-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in this particular story. Please enjoy anyway.  
  
Done in Marik's POV. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Cold, empty, dark. The darkness is squeezing what little sanity I have left out of me. My heart is as cold as ever. Emptiness. Nothing fills the void.  
  
It wasn't very long ago when everyone left me. It's all because of one person. The guy who thought that what he thought was always right. Yami Yugi. His name still makes my blood run cold. But I wasn't as bad as they thought I was.  
  
How little they knew.  
  
It all began when I was a child I guess. My father. We used to be so close until that day. That horrible day changed the feelings I had toward him.  
  
One day, my father led me into a small chamber and locked the door. I could tell something was wrong by the way he looked at me. Suddenly, two of his servants grabbed me from behind and dragged me toward him. No matter how much I kicked, screamed and pleaded, he wouldn't let me go. He carved the hieroglyphics into my back so deeply that I was scarred for life. So were the memories of it to remain in my mind for the rest of my days.  
  
After that terrifying ceremony, I tried to avoid him at all costs. One day, my sister, Ishizu, took me to the city. It was good to see the light again. Unfortunately, my father found out about this and took out his anger on Rishid, my best friend. When we returned, my yami made his first appearance. That was the last time I saw my father alive. He may have been cruel, but I missed him all the same.  
  
How little he had known.  
  
Then was Battle City. I had been told that my father's death was by the pharaoh's wishes. I came there looking for revenge. I found a new friend. Bakura, the thief, was one of the few who did not fear me. Why would he? If I wanted to kill him, he wouldn't care. He loved blood and pain. He couldn't die anyway. Unfortunately, Yami Yugi got rid of him by sealing him in the Shadow Realm. I still miss him. I got to know Ryou. He misses his yami very much. So do I. I could care about others. Stupid pharaoh.  
  
How little he knows.  
  
Curse you, Yami. You got rid of the people who cared for me most. In the end, I found that my yami really did worry about me. My sister had always loved me. Then came the day Yami Marik was taken from me. It felt like my soul had been ripped in half. Indeed it had. What was one without the other? How could there be a light without the darkness for it to be seen? Some how I was still around after that. A yin without a yang. If I was still here, he must still exist as well. Rishid died not to long ago. He wouldn't know about how was going to leave this place. Ishizu was forced to leave me. Yami and the others thought I may turn on her again. But the next time it would have been fatal.  
  
How little they knew.  
  
The only one that still visits is Ryou. We have a lot in common. Almost no family, yamis in the Shadow Realm, dueling skills, family with connections in Egypt, the list goes on and on. He has stayed loyal to me even after Yami's words of warning. Ryou usually comes by to talk, share a few secrets, stuff like that. There are secrets I've never told him and plan not to tell him. Ever. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Ryou.  
  
How little you have been told.  
  
I unlock the front door and open it slightly. I've been wondering when I should do this. Now that's it's getting harder and harder to wake up in the morning I've decided the time is right. I head back to my room and pick up the phone. I dial a number. Ryou's. He picks up and I hear that pleasant British accent. This is the last time I will hear it I suppose. "Hello?" "Ryou, it's Marik." "Oh hello there. How are you?" "Not too well. I need you to do me a favor, between friends. When I hang up, call my sister. Tell her to come to my house. You better come as well. The door will be open." "Marik, you're not going to-" "Yes. I'm sorry, Ryou. Goodbye."  
  
I hang up and pull the Millenium Rod out of my drawer. It reminds me of my yami, sister, everyone I have ever come to know. A tear rolled down my cheek. I let it fall. No one could see me crying now, tell me it was a sign of weakness. I had been strong.  
  
I pulled the Rod out of its sheath. It had never looked so beautiful before. I put near my waiting wrist. Did I really want to do this? No, I would not have second thoughts. Just more pain and suffering for me to go through if I stayed here. I didn't care where I ended up. If my life was bad, I may enjoy hell. I let the blade cut through the vein. The blood started to flow steadily. A gorgeous shade of red, crimson that is. After a few moments, I started to feel my energy slip away from me. Not much later, my eyelids started to droop and my vision became blurred. If this was death, it wasn't so bad. I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard were the screams of horror from my sister and best friend. It was over. Finally over.  
  
How much you now know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Saturn: That's it. Marik's dead. He's still around in my other stories. Please review. By my next story I should be feeling more like myself. Later. 


End file.
